North and South
by DaleksandTimeLordsandPearsOhMy
Summary: AU. When Kamiya Kaoru moves to Kyoto after the war, little does she expect to meet a killer on her first day. Or that she very quickly falls in love with him. But doesn't she hate him? Who knows. Very, very loosely based off of the BBC Victorian drama "North and South". KxK.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! Thank you for stopping by! I've been considering writing RK fanfiction for a long time now, but now after watching North and South (this really awesome Victorian romantic drama with a hot Richard Armitage - highly recommend it!) I've finally picked up my virtual pen and put my ideas down on my laptop. I would say I'm quite new to the RK fandom actually, and I know it might be past the time to be publishing this, but I've read some great fics so far and I just wanted to add something of my own. I'm not too sure where this is going to go, or how my writing is going to do it for you guys, but I'd love to hear about anything I'm doing wrong (or right!). Also this is unbeta-d so all mistakes are mine.

Note: most of the _italics =_ character's thoughts (apart from a few Japanese names)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, I'm not that awesome.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Just a little more, Kaoru."

The young woman trudged along the narrow streets of Kyoto behind her father, marvelling at her bleak surroundings. Kamiya Kaoru didn't like this place at all. It was so different from Tokyo! Even though the war had ended almost 6 months ago, its horrors still clung to the air around her. The walls of the various houses and merchant stores had telltale scratches, likely remnants from the late night swordfights between supporters of the Emperor and the Shogun. Occasional burn marks littered the roofs of the houses, adding to the morose scenery. Corners of the cobbled streets flaunted dark splotches that looked suspiciously like dried blood. As busy as the merchants appeared in calling out to passer-byes in high-pitched shrills, their eyes were hollow and unnerving, carrying the pain of the things – and the people – they had lost in the war. No, Kamiya Kaoru didn't like this place at all.

She followed her father into a non-descript inn with an old, but well maintained board signed ' _Aoiya'_. They were greeted by a pretty lady who introduced herself as Omine, one of the caretakers of the inn. But instead of being showed to their rooms, they were shown into a waiting room of sorts.

"Are we meeting one of your friends?" Kaoru asked her father.

"Yes, we're meeting Okina. He's one of my friends from before the war. He'll have some information about Hiko, who'll give us a place to stay."

"Hiko-san? You mean the last master of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu? Father I didn't know you had such great friends!" For the first time that day, Kaoru's eyes lit up in respect of this newfound relation.

Kamiya Koshijiro snorted. _I would have never put "great" and "Hiko" in the same sentence – ah, my daughter's love for swordsmanship is truly defying limits. I hope she always remains so enthusiastic._ "Great friend? Well he'll be pleased to hear that I'm sure."

"Yes, he'd never be happier," spoke a white-haired old man from the open shoji doors of the waiting room. The newcomer had a solemn face, his expression serious - but his jovial eyes gave away his excitement at his old friend's presence. He walked inside and closed the door, seating himself opposite his guests.

"Kamiya my goodness, I didn't know you were hiding away such a pretty little daughter up in Tokyo – did you come here to keep her with me?" Okina raised his eyebrows suggestively. Kaoru immediately turned red – whether it was from embarrassment or anger she didn't know. Probably both.

"Still the same are we, Okina? You haven't changed a bit – I'm disappointed." Koshijiro sighed at his friend's penchant for pretty women, something that hadn't changed in the many years that he had known him.

"Kaoru-chan, please forgive this old geezer's lewd comments, I always did have the eye for a pretty thing, and pretty, my girl, you are."

Kaoru turned two shades darker and was almost about to retort when her father cut in, "Save the teasing for later Okina, or I fear you'll chase away Kaoru back to Tokyo."

"Oh no Kaoru-chan, I'm not making you consider leaving am I? You haven't even met Misao!"

"Misao?"

"Yes, she's like my grand-daughter. Very lively – you'll find out when you meet her."

Somewhat subdued, Kaoru momentarily forgot her embarrassed anger at the older man. "How old is she?"

"She's around your age – just about 16. I think she should be back in town in a few days, so you'll have to wait until then to meet her."

"Oh, I see." _She's just 3 years younger than me! Maybe she'll be good company – it's not like I know anyone here._

They were interrupted by Omine's entrance with some tea. "I assume you've had a long and tiring journey. Some tea will be good for you. As well as a nice meal, ne?" Okina suggested. "Omine – get our guests a nice, warm meal, won't you?"

"Right away Okina-san – except that we've run out of tofu, so it'll just take a little longer to prepare dinner as I still have to go to the market." Omine replied.

"Run out of tofu, my dear? Oh, well, Kamiya I hope you do not mind the wait." Okina turned to the older of the two guests in confirmation.

"No of course not, take your time." Koshijiro replied.

"Actually, do you mind if I go get the tofu? That way Omine-san can start with dinner preparations." Kaoru interjected.

"No, of course not Kaoru-chan, you're our guest!"

"No I want to – I'll get to explore the neighbourhood as well!"

"Eh…are you sure Kaoru-chan? If you insist – I'll give you directions to our vendor." Omine replied.

"Then it's settled." Bowing to Okina and her father, Kaoru got up to leave. "I'll be leaving now."

"Don't get lost Kaoru – and come back soon, it'll be getting dark." Her father called after her worriedly.

"I'll see you soon!" With a wave at the older men in the room, she left with Omine, taking down the directions to the tofu vendor across town.

Koshijiro turned back to his old friend and tried not to worry too much about his daughter.

"You worry too much Kamiya, she'll be fine. She is old enough after all. Actually, she's at the perfect age for that – have you thought about it? If you don't have anyone particular in mind I might have a few suggestions – "

"Okina, you know I don't have any intentions of marrying her off right now."

"Well you'll have to do it someday, and then you'll have to decide on who'll be good for our little Kaoru-chan."

 _Hah, as if anyone would be good enough for Kaoru. Or that Kaoru would ever like anyone seriously who'd be good enough for her. I'd like to see that happen._ Koshijiro sighed. He liked to avoid conversations like these as much as possible.

"You and I both know what I'm here for – did you get the information I asked you about?"

"Think over it again Kamiya. If you ever want suggestions – I'll gladly give you some." Okina winked at his friend's displeased expression. "But yes, we have found Hiko's whereabouts – in fact, we notified him about your arrival and he said he would come over and greet you personally."

"Meet me personally? He's never put in that much effort before."

"Something about introducing you to his student – he said it was important because his student will be showing you to your new accommodation."

"Ah, passing off his work to others as always. Why have I never heard of this student? – I thought he hated the idea of teaching the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu to anyone."

"He did – he's been teaching him for years. But during the war his student left to fight and only came back a month ago. So far things have been rough between them, but their relationship is slowly progressing. When you meet him don't judge him too harshly for his attitude – the war has not affected us the same way it has affected him."

"What do you mean?"

"The Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu is a style meant for killing – you know that. And for the Isshin Shishi it became their ultimate weapon during the war. Sadly this means that he has seen far greater destruction that any of us can imagine – and from his own hand too."

"Poor boy." While Koshijiro knew that the war had been necessary to create the peaceful Meiji era, the path of getting there had been dark and destructive, not something he would approve of easily. But being a fighter himself, he knew better than to judge those who had given in to the destruction of the war. "What's his name?"

"Kenshin – Himura Kenshin."

* * *

Kaoru wandered around the merchant streets, trying not to look too closely at the merchants themselves. While many in her Tokyo neighbourhood had known her well, she was a relative stranger in Kyoto – something both saddening and comforting. It's true that people here did not smile and greet her quite as often but she was left to ponder her own thoughts instead. So far, she was missing her home – in Tokyo. They had left in a hurry and now without any friends or family apart from her father, and she was beginning to feel lonely even though she had just arrived. Her bright coloured kimono stood out in the sea of darker, sombre coloured garments of the locals, and that put her on the receiving end of many curious stares. Perhaps it was because of the war, but the women had taken to wearing darker colours to mourn the loss of their loved ones. The only women who were extravagantly dressed were the geikos and Kaoru did not want to be compared to one. How dare they!

It was getting darker now that evening had fallen and the clouds were starting to gather above, a telltale sign of oncoming rains. Kaoru needed to get back quickly if she didn't want to get soaked. She turned around the corner to get to the tofu vendor – but there was no tofu vendor. _Oh no. Don't tell me I'm lost. Not now, when it's going to rain._ She should have noticed that she couldn't see any merchant stalls anymore. Normally, getting lost would not have worried her so much, but she didn't even know the streets of Kyoto yet! She could be stuck here in the rain and unnecessarily worry her father. She was 19 for God's sake!

Just as the first few drops of rain fell on her face, she ran for cover under one of the houses with a tiled roof to keep out of the rain. Kaoru groaned. _Ugh just what I needed. What a welcome this is. And why is it so cold?_ She shivered in her slightly damp kimono, thanking God that the kimono had more than a few layers underneath to keep her warm. It was dark and gloomy around her, with the exception of a small light emanating from a slightly ajar door of the house she was taking cover under. _Is it warmer in there?_ She peeked through the slit, hoping for a nice couple offering her some shelter from the rain. She saw…no one. _It is warmer in there – should I go in?_ She edged her way in to the entrance of the house calling out to anyone who could hear her.

"Sorry for intruding!...Hello?" The room she had entered was bare, devoid of any people, but there was a pot of tea slowly warming over the stove. The house was actually quite large, with many corridors and rooms all set out in a maze, so it was impossible to tell how big the house actually was. Kaoru cursed her inquisitive nature but continued to walk ahead, trying to find the owner of the place. "Hello? Is anyone home?" As she walked closer to the rooms she could hear muffled sounds from them – _voices?_ She slid open the shoji slightly – and froze.

Inside she saw a figure with blazing red hair, pulled in a high ponytail above their head – _a woman? No – it's a man for sure._ He was short, taller than her but only by a few fingers. He was wearing a dark grey gi paired with a black hakama, throwing out his red hair in deeper contrast. His long red hair fell in bangs around his face, framing his violet eyes – _violet! They're so unusual!_ But they were cold and hard – devoid of any emotion. Their emotionless state sent shivers down her spine.

"We weren't trying to escape!"

Kaoru hadn't even noticed the second person in the room– also a man of considerable height and build, but he was on the floor, seemingly begging the red head for forgiveness.

"Trust me, if I wanted to do that I would have straight up fought your with my bare hands – I wouldn't - "

"You expect me to believe you?" The red head's icy voice replied. _It's much lower than I expected._ "After all those bombs I found in your quarters – "

"They weren't mine – look if they were I would have – "

"Enough." The red head's steel voice cut off the other instantly, sending shivers down Kaoru's spine. "You should have known better than that. And now you will meet your end." With that, the red head fluidly pulled out the katana resting in its sheath at his hip and pointed it towards the man on the floor. He raised his sword hand, and that was all Kaoru needed to dash inside without a second thought to stop him.

"Stop it! Don't kill him!" She pushed the man out the way and stood protectively in front of him, looking straight into hard violet eyes that had widened at the interference. The same violet eyes that now almost shimmered amber in anger at the strange woman.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here? Get out!" _Who is she? How did she get in here – how did I not notice? She's seen almost too much._ His low voice growled and reached the insides of Kaoru's chest. But Kaoru stood her ground, looking defiantly into his eyes and challenging him to dare lay a hand on her. She didn't know where she was getting this courage from, considering that the beautifully dangerous red head could kill her with just a flick of his wrist. But something told her that he wouldn't just kill her for any reason. _I hope this isn't reason enough. If he doesn't sheath his katana soon, I think my heart will actually jump out of my chest._

"Didn't you hear me? Get out!"

"No – you can't kill him!" The red head widened his gaze at the woman again. Was she mad? Challenging the former Hitokiri Battousai of all people! The nerve! Did she not see the katana ready to strike her?

"I don't care who you are. I will only say this once more. Get. Out." When Kaoru didn't move, he sighed and re-sheathed his sword. "Sagara, this isn't over. I will be watching you closer than ever – you have been warned." With that said to the prisoner on the ground, he grabbed Kaoru roughly by the arm and dragged her out of the room, shoving her out in the pouring rain once at the entrance. She stumbled on the wet, cobbled streets, but turned around to face the red head.

"Don't ever come back here. It's not your place."

"How could you even think of killing that man without hearing him out?"

"What I do in my time is none of your concern."

"None of my concern?" Kaoru scoffed. "Are you even human?"

The red head narrowed his gaze on the woman. He'd never seen her before – not that he knew everyone who lived in Kyoto, but he had a fairly comprehensive knowledge of the residents in certain neighbourhoods. And this was a neighbourhood most people kept out of. He wondered how such a young child found her way to him. No not a child, just a very young woman - a very striking young woman. She was wearing a brightly coloured kimono, unusual for this part of town, which was now damp from the rain, clinging to her skin. _Definitely not from around here then._ She had very long dark hair that was tied up in a blue silk ribbon, but was currently sticking to her pale face, contrasting with her blue, _blue_ eyes. _Her eyes are so…angry._ He chuckled at the absurdity of the situation. Her sapphire eyes flashed in angry indignation in response.

"Do you find killing people amusing?" The red head immediately sobered up and glared at the woman. _How could she even suggest something like that?_

"Leave." He replied coldly. He'd had enough of her accusations – and he had more important things to do. He couldn't waste his time on this…utterly frustrating woman anymore. So without another word, he sighed and walked back into the house, closing the door on the strange woman and leaving her out alone in the rain.

"Hey, you can't just – " But it was too late, the red head had already left and wasn't going to come outside anymore. Frustrated no less than him, and still fearful for the other man's life and what the red head might do to him, she had no choice but to turn away and go back to _Aoiya._ From a far off window in the house she just left, a certain red head watched her back as it disappeared in the distance.

As she walked back, Kaoru could not stop thinking about the man's violet eyes. Or the way his katana glinted in the dim light. _Who carried katanas anymore anyway? They were in the times of the Meiji, for heaven's sake! Didn't he know that carrying katanas was banned now? Stupid, stupid samurai. He's too blood thirsty for his own good. It's people like them who have driven my father out of Tokyo._

"Tch, stop thinking about him Kaoru, forget he ever existed. Like he never existed." She closed her eyes and willed images of violet eyes and blood red hair away from her mind.

"Why, Miss, we have just the perfect ribbon to replace your damp one, if you'll like to have a look?"

Kaoru opened her eyes – she was back in the merchant district! And it had stopped raining. She looked down at her now damp kimono that was slowly drying in the mild sunlight and then at the merchant behind his stall of many colourful ribbons. _Hmm, now that I'm here, I might as well…Oh wait – the tofu!_

* * *

Humming happily, Kaoru walked to the front gates of _Aoiya,_ new sapphire coloured ribbon and tofu in hand. She didn't know how long she had spent in the merchant shops, but it must have been a couple of hours because her kimono was almost dry. She had found the merchants to be very inquisitive about her and her father, which she was uncomfortable with initially, but eventually befriended a couple of them and even found out about one of the dining establishments in town called the _Akabeko_ (which, one merchant swore, served the best pork miso soup in town). It had become quite late now and she was in a hurry to assure her father she was all right. _I suppose I shan't tell him about the strange encounter I had today. It would only anger him._

Omine showed her in, thanking her for the tofu and wondering why she had taken so long.

"Your father received two more guests, Kaoru-chan." Omine blushed prettily as she guided Kaoru to them. "They're right through that door."

"Thank you Omine-san." Ignoring Omine's reaction for now, Kaoru slowly slid the shoji aside to enter the waiting room. For the second time that day, she froze in her spot.

"Ah Kaoru, there you are, you had us worried! Why are you so late? Never mind that, come meet one of my oldest friends - his name is Hiko Seijiro-san." Koshijiro gestured towards a large man around his age, with long black hair tied at the back and with a flowing white cape that clung to his broad shoulders. Hiko bowed stiffly towards Kaoru. "And this is his student, Himura Kenshin-san. Greet them properly now." But Kaoru stood still as a statue in her spot, staring at the man called Himura Kenshin. _What? How? When? He can't be the man from today. He can't!_

"It seems, Kamiya-dono, that your daughter and I have already met, so we have." _Oh no._ "Hello again, Kamiya Kaoru-dono." _Oh kami no._ "My name is Himura Kenshin." _He can't be._ "It's a pleasure to meet you – again, so it is."

 _He can't!_

* * *

I'm almost scared to ask but...how was it? Love it? Hate it? Find it meh? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello dear readers! I'm honestly surprised that people have actually read this and reviewed - it makes me very happy! Here's chapter 2 for you - although I will say that there isn't much screen time between Kaoru and Kenshin. I think I want to set up the story so it doesn't just seem like some plotless bucket of words - and if anything is confusing it will get cleared throughout the story (I hope). Also there is 'some' strong language - just a heads up in case it catches you by surprise. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in the Ruroken universe.

* * *

Himura Kenshin watched in fascination as the newcomer's face changed three colours in a minute. Of all the people his shishou had to introduce him to – it had to be the strange woman he had met earlier who was so determined to get involved in affairs that were not her own. It had seemed quite rare for his shishou to come and find him for anything, even more so to introduce him to his "good friends". As far as he knew, shishou had _no_ friends. And yet here he was, meeting Kamiya Koshijiro and his pretty little daughter Kaoru. _Pretty?_ Kenshin mentally shook his thoughts away. He didn't know where that had come from.

"Met already? What do you mean?" Okina asked.

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru's wary gaze, looking longer as the blue of her eyes darkened with uncertainty…and maybe even a slight amount of fear. _Ah, she must be confused as to why an apparent murderer would be visiting her. I wonder whether she will tell them about what happened earlier this evening._ Seeing as she wasn't responding, Kenshin offered, "Kaoru-dono coincidentally ended up at my work place earlier this evening, so she did. Of course, I didn't know that she was Kamiya-san's daughter at the time, so I did not." Okina's eyes widened slightly at that, but Kenshin nodded slightly at him, a promise of a deeper explanation for later when they were alone.

"Oh, well, I suppose that saves you two the trouble of introducing yourselves. How about we continue this conversation after supper? I believe dinner is almost ready. Come, let's eat." Okina led Koshijiro and Hiko to the dining room, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru to follow. Kenshin started to leave when he was stopped by Kaoru's disbelieving chuckle.

"Of all the people, you were the last person I was expecting to see."

"I could say the same about you, Kaoru-dono, that I could."

"Do _they_ know how you almost killed someone today? Would you even tell them?" Kaoru let out another exasperated chuckle. "Well, I suppose you wouldn't. You don't like people knowing about your affairs if they don't belong there, do you? Tch." She looked away from his violet gaze in disappointment. "You don't have to worry – I won't publicise your activities. Frankly, the less I see of you the better." With that, Kaoru left the room without looking back at the redhead. Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her retreating figure, his anger making itself known through the amber glint in his eyes. This woman had managed to anger him not once, but twice in a span of half a day. How infuriating! As if she knew what he was actually doing, what he had gone through not even 6 months ago. As if she knew what he was currently giving up to ensure the safety of this country – to ensure the safety of people like her. _I do quite dislike it when people make assumptions, that I do. As if she would be the only one who would be happy not to see me._ Kenshin sighed at his childish thoughts. _But I suppose I haven't given her any reason to like me either, have I?_ He just needed to get through tonight without interacting with her too much, and then he would not have to see her again. At least, until the next time Okina invited them all for dinner. The less she got involved with him, the better. With that thought motivating his actions, Kenshin followed the woman out the door for supper.

* * *

"Himura, could you see me for a moment please?" Okina called in the redhead into his study.

"Yes, Okina-dono?"

"What happened today? I was surprised to hear that you and Kaoru-chan had already met."

"As was I. Somehow she managed to find herself in Kanryu's area – I don't know how. It was lucky that I was the one who she came across, and not any of Kanryu's other men. I do not think they would be as nice to her as I was, so they wouldn't."

"Kanryu's estate? How on earth did she find her way there?"

"She seemed lost – and because she isn't from here, she didn't seem to know to avoid those areas."

"Then she must count her lucky stars that it was you who found her. Did she see anything compromising?"

Kenshin sighed and thought back to their afternoon encounter. He had been so engaged, he didn't even know how much she had seen – but he did know that she had seen him almost kill a man. He wasn't actually going to kill Sagara – not really. He just wanted to make it clear that he could get killed for continuing to act so foolishly. Kanryu wouldn't need much of a reason to have prisoners like Sagara killed if he wanted to, and Kenshin wanted to make sure he eliminated that reason altogether.

"She…saw me while I was about to punish one of the prisoners. Of course - she misunderstood my intentions, but nonetheless, she knows that I am involved in unfavourable…activities."

Okina widened his eyes in disbelief. "She – she did? This is very serious indeed."

"She doesn't think highly of me, to say the least. She thinks of me as a murderer – at least based on what she saw today. It's only a matter of time before she finds out that I work for Kanryu."

"Hmm…well it's better of her to think that than to know the actual reason you're working for him, isn't it? I've explained your situation to Koshijiro, but Kaoru and the rest are to be kept in the dark about your mission. He'll make sure she doesn't find out."

"You told him?"

"Yes – I think he'd be a valuable asset to have. After all, he is a great swordsman. And I trust him to cooperate with us."

"If you say so, Okina-dono." But Kenshin still sounded unsure about this situation. There were more liabilities than he was comfortable with handling, if he were honest.

"Any other news from Kanryu's?"

"Yes. The rumours about the underground drug trade seem to be true. It seems that Kanryu has been experimenting with selling opium through the teahouses in Gion. Soon he will move his operations to Tokyo if his trading is successful enough. There have even been talks about shipping it out of Japan."

"Teahouses, eh? Any idea where he's getting this opium from?"

"Not yet, but I'm looking into it right now. I will have the information soon enough, so I will."

"Alright, good work Kenshin – let Aoshi know that I need to speak to him, would you?"

"I will do so, Okina-dono. Goodnight, I will be leaving first." With a low bow, Kenshin left the old man in his study. _I wonder whether shishou has left already. I need to get back to Kanryu's otherwise he might get suspicious as to why I've been taking so long._ As he crossed the corridor to get to the entrance of _Aoiya,_ he noticed Kaoru sitting out on the engawa, looking up at the stars. She was lightly smiling at them, her mind far away from the present. Her soft expression was startling to Kenshin – the whole time he had been in her presence, she had always been angry. But now she was peaceful, almost…beautiful. Kenshin shook his head. _Beautiful?_ He studied her again, focusing on her eyes. Perhaps her eyes could be considered beautiful. They were such a deep blue, it's almost as if they held the universe itself in their depths. Kenshin sighed and stopped his thoughts from progressing any further. Instead, he walked past her and bowed slightly as a farewell.

"I bid you goodnight, Kaoru-dono. It was a pleasure meeting you today." He straightened up and left without waiting for her reply.

"Oh-" Kaoru looked at his retreating figure in surprise. He had come out of nowhere, and before she even had a chance to react he was gone. He could have waited till she said 'goodbye' at least! W _hat did he mean – "pleasure"? He's just mocking me now. I haven't met a man like him in all my twenty years of life. It doesn't matter – it's not I have to see him again anyway._ Or so she hoped.

* * *

"I trust this place is more or less acceptable, Kamiya-san?"

Koshijiro looked around at the house and the adjoining dojo in resignation. It was much smaller than their house in Tokyo, and the dojo was half the size of their dojo back home. But it would have to do, considering the government was so hell bent on discouraging kenjutsu after the war had ended.

Ever since the war, the Meiji government had strongly looked down on the existing kenjutsu schools because swordsmanship went against their idea of peace and prosperity in this new era. In response to this, there were some lone samurai who had acted out violently, which had led to the government banning the kenjutsu schools altogether. Although this change was for the whole of Japan, so far it had only taken hold in Tokyo – and that meant Koshijiro had to close his dojo and move elsewhere if he wanted to keep earning an income. _If only I can establish the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu as a sword that protects – the Meiji government would not be so intent on closing me down. I hope I have enough time for that before they enforce the new laws here in Kyoto too._ The older Kamiya gave the house a final glance before he turned towards the man selling him the house and nodded in approval.

"Very well Kamiya-san. We'll have this ready for you and your family as soon as possible."

Koshijiro simply nodded. This would have to do.

* * *

It had been a week since they had moved in to their new house, and Kaoru was slowly familiarizing herself with her neighbours and the surrounding markets and merchant stores. The house was much smaller than their house in Tokyo, but Kaoru didn't mind as long as she had her dojo to practice in. As she walked around the streets of Kyoto, she reflected back on the last year of her life in Tokyo. Even though the war had ended and her father had been relatively unharmed during the war, they had lost a lot of students as they disagreed with her father's opposition to the Shogunate. And then when the rebel samurai had started exercising their skill for violence, their dojo had to be shut down. Kaoru sighed. This was why she didn't like samurai like Himura Kenshin. They were too hot-blooded, too caught up in their own justice to pay attention to the value of the lives they were taking. Kaoru shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts. No use dwelling on them now. At least she could look forward to training new students in the _Kamiya Kasshin-ryu._ With that thought momentarily lifting her spirits, she looked around and realised that she had no idea where she was. Again. _I must stop doing this, really. How do I manage to get lost every time?_ She tried to spot some townsfolk who could get her back to the main road, and came across a group of men who were speaking in hushed tones.

"Excuse me sirs, but would you be very kind as to showing me the way to the main road?" Kaoru asked with hope.

The men stopped their conversation and looked at her curiously.

"Are you lost, little girl?"

"Uh, - yes, I just need to find my way back…" Kaoru suddenly realised that she had made a mistake. These men didn't look like they wanted to help her at all.

"Oh look Miura, she's quite the looker isn't she?" The other called "Miura" snickered at this.

"My, my what do we have here, eh? You must not be from around here, eh?" The third man walked closer to Kaoru as she inched back, towards the house behind her. _Great, now I have these men to deal with._ Kaoru wasn't as scared as she was worried. She wished she had her bokken with her, but she could still put up a good fight if she wanted to. The only problem was that she was outnumbered and running wouldn't be great tactic if she didn't know what she was running towards. The three men cornered her with sneers, their eyes giving away their excitement. The first man struck out, trying to grab Kaoru by the shoulder, but she dodged him and crashed into Miura instead. Momentarily winded, Kaoru was too slow to get away when the third man grabbed her wrist and dragged her up, bruising her in the process.

"Tch tch, well she's a feisty one, isn't she?"

Kaoru huffed in annoyance and slammed her free palm into the man's nose, effectively breaking it. The man immediately let go of her hand and swore at her.

"Damn – this bitch!" Just as he was about to launch his opposing attack, a hand shot out and punched him in the face, hurting him enough so he fell on the floor and crouched in pain.

"You should have left the Missy alone. Tch, you're not even worth the fight."

Kaoru looked up at the new man who had entered the fight. He was a tall man with a head full of spiky brown hair, with a chewed out fish bone in his mouth. He looked young, around Kaoru's age, and had bright chocolate-coloured eyes that held his excitement of the oncoming fight. He wore all white, except for the character "evil" written on his back. He seemed familiar somehow…

"Why'd you butt in Sagara? This isn't your fight."

"You should be ashamed of yourselves – fighting a girl? And getting beaten up by her? I'm sure I just saved you the humiliation of losing to her." The newcomer just smirked at the three men. "Now get going before I decide to report you to the police."

The three men, seeing as they had no chance against Sagara, left the scene grudgingly. Sagara turned towards Kaoru in concern.

"Are you alright Missy? They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?"

"No – I, I'm quite alright. Thank you…" Suddenly, Kaoru realised where she had seen him before. He was the one Himura Kenshin was about to kill that day!

"Sagara Sanosuke at your service. I'm glad I was passing by. You shouldn't be in such parts of town, they're still not the safest to walk around alone as a girl."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Sagara-san." Kaoru replied curtly. _But then again, he did get me out of trouble…_

"I have no doubt about that, Missy. Call me Sano." He grinned widely, and Kaoru found that she could forgive him for that comment.

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru. I suppose I should thank you for helping me out, Sano."

"No problem, Missy. Aren't you glad I was nearby?" He smirked at her, and Kaoru found herself smiling back at him. "Do you need help getting back home? It seems like you were a little lost."

"Eh, I think so." Kaoru smiled sheepishly at her saviour as they started making their way to the main road.

"So Missy, it doesn't seem like you're from around here, are you?"

"Uh, no - I've just moved here from Tokyo."

"Tokyo? Huh." He was lost in thought for a while.

"Why, is that surprising?"

"No – I guess not. I don't know why Missy, but I feel like I've seen you before – so I was just thinking that it would be impossible because I haven't stepped foot in Tokyo for months."

"Ah." Kaoru thought back to her meeting with Himura-san. _He probably doesn't remember – should I tell him?_ "I think we came across each other earlier this week – under less than favourable circumstances I'm afraid. I'm glad Himura-san hasn't hurt you since then."

Sano widened his eyes and stared at her in shock. _So that's where I'd seen her!_ This small slip of a woman, rushing in to save him - a stranger - against the deadly Battousai. He couldn't decide whether she was brave or just careless. "Huh. That's funny."

"What is?" Kaoru asked in confusion.

"Look here, Missy – next time, don't go running in to any house you find and, even worse, don't try to stop people like him. You may be the one to get hurt instead." They had reached the main road by now, and Sano stopped their little walk.

"People like him? I don't understand."

"Go home Missy. It's time I get back too."

"Wait – I want to know what happened that day. I want to know…why Himura-san was acting like that." She looked at him for any sign of answers.

Sano sighed. The less she knew about Battousai and Kanryu, the better. But then, she had seen something that perhaps the Battousai wouldn't let go of as easily either – she had almost seen too much.

"Please – I just want to understand what was happening that day."

Sano eyed her, but then finally relented. "I suppose you could come back tomorrow and find out."

"Really?"

"On one condition."

Kaoru looked at him in confusion again. "What condition?"

"Get me some nice food, and then I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Kaoru giggled at this. "Alright."

"Great! See you later Missy." With that, the tall man left her to go back into the maze of houses they had just come from.

"See you…" Kaoru said to his retreating figure and smiled. Sanosuke seemed like a good person. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to get to know him better. Still smiling to herself, she turned back and started walking towards her new home _,_ happy that she had managed to befriend someone. As she walked back, she hummed in anticipation of tomorrow, blissfully unaware of a certain redhead's gaze following her through the crowds.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hi guys, thanks for reading! I'm really happy that even after so many years, people are still reading RK fanfiction - especially new ones like mine! I know this is supposed to be an adaptation of sorts of _North and South_ but I didn't think it was going to be so difficult to transform the RK world into the N+S one. So it's going to be a little slow until I sort out how the plot works out, but please let me know how it's going so far! Anyways, on with the story ~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Ruroken universe, unfortunately.

* * *

Kenshin stared at the spot where Kaoru had disappeared into the crowds of Kyoto's busy streets. He had come running to the scene when he had heard that three of Kanryu's men had ganged up on a woman passing by, but found out that the woman was none other than Kamiya Kaoru herself. It had surprised him to see her there, near Kanryu's area once again – even more surprised that she had been accompanied by Sagara. By the time Kenshin had arrived at the fighting scene, the men were already on the ground, with one of them sporting a broken nose and a bloodied face. Thankful that for once Sagara's penchant for fighting had saved the girl, he followed them until they broke off at the end of Kanryu's area and the main road leading to the markets. What he hadn't expected was for them to grow closer by the end of their little promenade enough for her to show Sagara one of those rare smiles he had seen on her. Not that he particularly cared whom she became friends with. But being friends with someone like Sagara wouldn't be the best idea either, considering his current predicament as Kanryu's "prisoner of war". Kenshin sighed – he just wished he found a way to end it all.

"You've been staring at that woman for quite a while now, Himura-san. Anyone of interest?"

Kenshin turned to see one of Kanryu's henchmen raising his eyebrows suggestively at him. _I think his name was Hiro-san…_

"Hiro-san, Kanryu wanted you to see you at his office half an hour ago, did he not? He wouldn't like it if you were still lingering around, you know how angry he gets and it is quite rude to keep him waiting, so it is."

Kenshin had the satisfaction of seeing the poor man's face turn white in panic as he rushed back to Kanryu's main estate, effectively forgetting about Kaoru and Kenshin's apparent interest in her. While Kenshin normally didn't like to trick people, he didn't need Kaoru pulling more attention to herself than she already had these past few days. As she had finally gone out of his sight, he turned back and left to have a little 'chat' with those three idiots who had been foolish enough to start a fight, knowing that if left to Kanryu, their punishment would be much more severe.

* * *

"Well Kaoru-chan, I suppose I wouldn't mind an extra hand around here. I've been thinking for a while of getting a new assistant to train my students and I hope you will be up for it – although I'm not sure what my students will make of having a female instructor. I'm sure they will not make too much of a fuss."

Kaoru hid her annoyance behind her smiling mask. She knew he meant well, but she was getting frustrated with the lack of confidence people had in her as a _kenjutsu_ instructor just because she was a woman. "Thank you so much, Maekawa-sensei. I will be here tomorrow at this time to start my practice."

"Yes, yes. I suppose you could come a little earlier and introduce yourself to the students if you want. I'm grateful for your help. I shall see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, Maekawa-sensei, I will do so. Good bye for now." Kaoru bowed low in gratefulness. Thank God she had managed to get this job. While her father was trying to establish his own dojo using the _Kamiya Kasshin-ryu_ as a formal practice, she had to try earning as much money as she could to fund the opening of their dojo. She had gone far and wide across Kyoto, until she had finally come across the Maekawa dojo that was in need of some extra help. The pay wasn't too high, but it would have to do for now – and she was more excited for the chance of teaching students again. She straightened up and was about to leave when a knock from the door signalled the entrance of none other than Himura Kenshin.

"Maekawa-san." Kenshin bowed low to the old master but stopped halfway when he noticed Kaoru as well. His violet eyes widened just a fraction as his surprise. "Kamiya-dono?" he asked in confusion.

"We meet again, Himura-san. I was just leaving." Kaoru gave a small bow to him, and was about to exit when Maekawa stopped her.

"Oh, what's this – you two have met already? That's great! What brings you here, Himura-kun?"

"I just wanted to deliver a message from Okina-dono. He told me to give you this." Kenshin handed him a folded note and looked back at Kaoru. "And what brings you here, Kamiya-dono?"

"Oh she is going to be teaching my students as an assistant instructor from tomorrow." Maekawa answered for her.

"Teach them _kenjutsu_?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes – is that so hard to believe, Himura-san?" Kaoru replied in annoyance.

"Oh no, Kamiya-dono. I was simply surprised, that's all. I suppose congratulations are in order, so they are." Kenshin bowed again.

"Oh, I see. Thanks, I guess." Kaoru answered uncomfortably. She hadn't expected him to be so…cordial.

"Kaoru-san was just leaving – Himura, why don't you walk her home?" Maekawa nodded at both of them. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kaoru-san. Don't be late."

"See you tomorrow, Maekawa-sensei." Kaoru bowed and left the dojo, trying to put as much distance between her and Kenshin as possible. But that failed when he kept up his pace with hers and followed her out on to the streets.

"Himura-san, you don't have to walk me back home. I can walk there by myself."

"Oh I mean no disrespect, Kamiya-dono, but I was heading in that general direction so I might as well accompany you – that is if you do not mind."

Kaoru couldn't exactly say no without sounding too rude, so she chose to say nothing and continued walking ahead.

"How long have you been training in _kenjutsu_ , Kamiya-dono? It is unusual to see young women trained in swordmanship, so it is."

Kaoru sighed at his questions. She wondered why he was suddenly so interested in her life, and why he was being so nice to her – especially after the way she had treated him. _Oh well, I suppose answering him can't do much harm._ "I've been training ever since I was a small child. My father has trained me all these years – though I haven't been able to reach even close to his level yet."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Oh yes, I love it. I want to teach our style far and wide to educate the new class of people in the Meiji. It's my dream for our style to established in this new age."

"Your style?" Kenshin asked curiously.

"Yes –the _Kamiya Kasshin-ryu._ It's a style that places the utmost importance in the value of human life. I like to think of it as the sword that protects." Kaoru was beaming by this point, her earlier hesitations erased by her passion for her family sword style. "There's no way to take a human life, but it's enough to defeat your opponents."

Kenshin let out a disbelieving chuckle. "The sword that protects, huh…"

"Yes, the sword that protects. Why is it so hard believe, Himura-san? Just because you know nothing but to kill - " Kaoru stopped herself from completing the rest of the sentence. Something about his expression told her it was not wise to anger him any further. "…I just…want to understand, Himura-san. Why you don't think that to protect life is more important than to take it. Every time I think back to our first meeting I keep wondering what would have happened if I hadn't been there to stop you. You would have probably killed him. I've thought about it too many times and I still don't understand why you would resort to such extremes..."

Kenshin kept silent for a few moments after her outburst, looking deep into her deep blue gaze.

"Kamiya-dono, you have never fought in war, have you?

"No, I haven't. But... I haved lived through it. There's always a choice in taking another's life. It's not the only option."

Kenshin chuckled again and looked away into the distance. "Oh I know there is, Kamiya-dono. But unfortunately, the world is not nearly as idealistic as you make it out to be in your naïve sword style. While you think there is a choice, most of the times you end up without that luxury. So as much as I respect your beliefs, Kamiya-dono, I don't think that it has a place in war. Maybe during these peaceful Meiji times it could be an ideal to follow. I would hope for that kind of future – one without violence – but I know it's nearly impossible." Kenshin looked so resigned at that point that whatever retort Kaoru had come up with died in her throat. As much as it hurt to have her beliefs looked down upon, she sensed a much deeper pain from Kenshin that he kept hidden behind his unusual violet eyes. He had experienced something - something so terrible that it had left him jaded. She continued looking at his pained expression, not knowing how to answer.

"It seems that we've reached your house, Kamiya-dono."

Kaoru suddenly registered her surroundings and was surprised to her house in front of her.

"Good day, Kamiya-dono." With a low bow, Kenshin turned around and left Kaoru alone.

"Goodbye…" But he was already gone. Kaoru didn't know how to feel after that conversation, but she knew that Kenshin must have suffered a great deal to have such a cynical view about human nature. Suddenly wanting to know more about the redhead, she made a mental note of visiting Sano in the next few days and went inside her house, determined.

* * *

"Yo, Missy."

"Sanosuke, you're late. You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!"

"Sorry, sorry Missy. I had a bit of trouble getting out." Sano looked sheepish enough for Kaoru to let it go. "Did you get the food?" Kaoru rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm. _Maybe I should hit him once or twice. He's such a baby._

"Yes, yes – here you go." She handed him two _onigiri_ and took one for herself. Sano immediately started wolfing them down and Kaoru sighed again at his actions. "How are you supposed to answer any of my questions if you're stuffing your face with so much food?" Sano made some indecipherable noises that Kaoru ignored. She almost thought of asking about Kenshin first, but decided against it. Perhaps it would be better for him to start talking about himself first. "Why has this 'Kanryu' kept you prisoner, Sano?"

Sano finished chewing and looked up at Kaoru, knowing he had to fulfil his end of their deal. He sighed. He didn't like this, but he did owe her his life and Sano wasn't anything but honourable. "Do you know who Takeda Kanryu is, Missy?"

"I heard he was a businessman of sorts. Is he involved in some sort of trading?"

"He's known as an industrialist – but really he's an arms dealer. He supplies the Japanese military with their supply of some of those Western guns that were all the rage during the end of the war. Of course, to normal civilians, he just dabbles in importing clothes and similar things. He has connections in high places."

"But why has he kept you prisoner?"

"During the war I was part of a rebel group called the Sekihoutai. They were originally used as a support to the Ishin-Shishi, but we were betrayed by the very same. They used us and then framed us for killing some of the Ishin-Sishi members in order to get rid of us. Tch." Sano looked away in disgust at his memories. He still hated them from the bottom of his heart. "When the new Meiji government formed, some of us rebels who were considered a threat to the new government were rounded up and kept as prisoners. I was held prisoner because I was a threat to the Ishin-Shishi members who had taken up positions in the new government."

"But it wasn't your fault, Sano. Surely they must - "

"There's nothing I can do about it anymore, Missy. They made their choice when they decided to frame us." He took another bite of his rice ball before continuing. "Two months ago, Kanryu offered the government to give up the prisoners to him so that he could put us to 'good use'. He convinced the government that he would make us do menial labour and any work he required for his business, promising to keep us in check, just in case we tried to rebel against the new government."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"I have a theory, but I've yet to confirm it."

"What theory?"

Sano looked uncomfortable then. He wasn't sure if telling her about all of this was the best idea in the first place. But speculating Kanryu's next move in the underworld with her? Not a chance. He would not let Kaoru get involved any further in Kanryu's world.

"How about I tell you after I confirm it, eh Missy?"

Although Kaoru looked like she wanted to know more, she didn't pry further. Instead she asked what she had really wanted to know for the last few days.

"Sano…where does Himura-san fit in to all of this?"

Sano looked at her again, noting the way she was trying to bury her curiosity and her confusion behind her eyes.

"He's…Kanryu's personal guard, of sorts."

"Guard?"

"Kanryu is a coward – he loves being the strongest person in the room. When he decided to take us prisoners on, he was too scared with the prospect of us trying to attack him. And so he hired the best fighters out there as personal guards against us."

"Himura-san is a good swordsman, then?"

"Good? He's the best! The idea that there could be a person better than the Battousai is too terrifying. Tch, as good as he is, I still hate that bastard."

"Ba-Battousai?" Kaoru visibly paled. _The legendary Himura Battousai? The one who had killed thousands during the war? The devil of the Bakumatsu? Himura Kenshin is…the Battousai?_

"Missy, are you okay?"

"Are you sure he's…?"

"Yes, Missy. It's him all right. He went missing after the war ended, but Kanryu tracked him down two months ago and hired him to be part of his guard. Of course this was very hushed up – apart from the government I don't anyone else outside Kanryu's organisation knows that the Battousai is back."

Sano was met with silence on Kaoru's part as she digested this information.

"Are you sure you're okay, Missy? You look kinda pale."

"I'm fine Sano. It's just…a lot to take in, that's all. I think I'm just tired. I should get going anyway, my father is expecting me back soon." She stood and dusted a fallen piece of rice off her kimono. "I'll be back sometime this week to see you again."

"Alright Missy, if you say so."

"See you later, Sano."

"Oi, Missy get me some meat next time too. Not just _onigiri._ A growing man needs more sustenance than that."

"Sano!" Kaoru admonished.

"I'll see you later then!" And with that Sano gave a big grin and walked away.

Kaoru laughed and waved back, starting on her way home, all along the way lost in the thoughts of a certain Himura _Battousai_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N:** Hi all, Happy New Year! Can't believe it's already 2017! Oh well, I know this update has been slow, but life got in the way with all my finals and projects due at the end of the semester, and gosh it was tiring. But hopefully, since it's vacation time, I'll get some time to write up the next few chapters. Thank you to all you reviewers/followers/favourite-rs, your support is much appreciated! Again, unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: Nope don't own RK**

* * *

"I'm home!" Kaoru called out. She was exhausted from her lessons at the Maekawa dojo. It had been a little over two weeks since she had started teaching there, and so far each day was a challenge for her. As expected, Maekawa-sensei's students hadn't taken nicely to the fact that their new teacher would be a woman – even less favourably to the fact that she was only a few years older than they were. The first three days they had given her a hard time by ignoring her or performing poorly on purpose just to annoy her. But Kaoru stood her ground and kept her temper in check, patiently teaching them the _katas_ and correcting their forms despite their grumbling. Kaoru lucked out the fourth day, when one of the rowdier students threatened to leave the dojo. In order to keep him from leaving, she challenged him to a match to prove her worth, which in the end, she had ended up winning easily. But this not only made that boy very embarrassed, but also won the respect of many of her students; finally giving her the respect she was looking for. By now they were picking up very well on her directions, and Kaoru was excited to see how much they improved while she was there. Maybe if her father set up their own dojo soon, she would have students of her own _Kamiya Kasshin-ryu. They would learn to protect life in these peaceful times of the Meiji..._ Kaoru thought. There need not be bloodshed – not anymore. At least that was the best she could hope for. The war had brought upon too much suffering to the people caught up in its webs, whether willingly or not. Kaoru was suddenly taken back to the memory of Kenshin's pained eyes during their last meeting. Ever since she had found out about his identity as Himura _Battousai_ , she had conflicting thoughts about him. On one hand, she was terrified of him and of his past. How he could sleep at night, after having done what he had during the Bakumatsu? Did the ghosts of those he had killed come to haunt him every day? She couldn't, and didn't want to imagine. But on the other hand, she could slowly start to understand his actions. Maybe the first thing that came to his mind was to kill – a sad default action left over from the last few years of the Bakumatsu. In that way she could understand why he went to kill Sano on their first meeting – but that didn't mean she liked it. But somewhere in her heart she knew she didn't hate him, even though his past terrified her. In that brief conversation with him, she instinctively knew he didn't enjoy killing, if his pained expression was anything to go by. As much as she didn't hate him, she wasn't quite sure whether she liked him either. _Look at you, thinking so much about someone you don't even like._ Kaoru shook her head and continued walking towards her father's room.

"Father, are you in?" she called out again after getting no response the first time.

"Ah, Kaoru – come in to the tea room would you? We have a guest."

Kaoru followed her father's voice to the tearoom and almost walked right back out after seeing a mop of bright, unruly red hair.

"There you are, Kaoru. Himura-san just dropped by to congratulate us on the new house."

"I…see…" Kaoru stood frozen in the doorway, looking everywhere but at the man in conversation.

"Well, won't you greet him Kaoru?"

"It-it's a pleasure to see you again, Himura-san." Kaoru bowed, stuttering from the shock of seeing the man in her thoughts in front of her in person. _Baka – it's not like he can read your thoughts and find out that you were thinking about him!_

"Kaoru-dono." Kenshin bowed back slowly.

Kaoru stiffened. _K-K-Kaoru-dono? Did he just call me by my name? Since when has he done that?_ She felt her cheeks heating up at his greeting.

"Why don't you take a seat, Kaoru?" her father asked.

"I-I think I might actually retire early this evening, Father."

"Are you unwell, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked, his voice tinged with a subtle hint of worry.

"N-no…" Surprised, Kaoru met his gaze and found that his eyes looked a deeper blue, almost similar to her own, swirling with unexpected concern. She looked away.

"Well, at least have a cup of tea with us, Kaoru. I'm sure you'll feel better after that."

Never one to disobey her father, she sat as far as possible as she could from Kenshin, choosing a seat diagonally across from him. He watched her intently, noting her attempts at avoiding any eye contact. She could feel his gaze on her face, which was slowly heating up again. _How mortifying! Why am I feeling so self-conscious all of a sudden?_

"Are your classes at Maekawa-san's dojo going well, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru jumped slightly at the question and tried to distract herself by pouring everyone some tea.

"Yes, they're going well. The students have much to learn."

"I'm sure they enjoy having you as an instructor, that they do."

"I should hope so." Kaoru reached out to give the teacup to Kenshin when she accidently brushed his fingers. At the touch, an electric jolt ran up her arm, making her drop the cup onto Kenshin's lap.

Kaoru gasped and immediately started apologising. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, Himura-san! Are you all right? Should I get you a cloth to - " She stopped when she looked at his expression, because his eyes were wide with surprise, the deep blue of before changing to a light purple colour.

"Oro?"

It was Kaoru's turn to be surprised at the short exclamation on his part. _Did he just…?_ Without warning, she giggled out loud, surprising Kenshin even further. Any annoyance Kenshin would have felt at her laughing at him was forgotten as he listened to the tinkling sounds of her laughter. He noticed that she had come closer to him in an attempt to wipe the tea she had dropped on him, which meant that her face was close enough for him to see her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. Suddenly he was overwhelmed by her presence around him, and needed to get away from her before noticing any more than her eyes and laughter.

"No - no need for anything, I'm alright. I think I have overstayed my welcome for today anyway. I should be leaving now." Kenshin replied gruffly, getting up to leave. Getting up to leave from _her_.

"Oh not at all Himura-san, I'm so sorry for my daughter's clumsiness. Please don't mind her - at least get cleaned up before you leave."

"Kamiya-dono, I do not mind a small tea stain. But I'm afraid I need to get back to work. I hope we can talk again sometime. If you'll excuse me." Kenshin bowed and left without a second glance to the slightly surprised Kaoru, who stared at his retreating figure.

"Kaoru! That was very rude! Did you have to pick that moment to be clumsy? Now Himura-san will think twice before coming here." Koshijiro admonished his daughter.

"But Father, I apologised! It was Himura-san who was being rude in refusing to clean up here."

"Kaoru." Koshijiro warned.

 _If only he knew it was the Battousai he was chatting with so chummily, then he would have second thoughts about who to invite over for tea. He would never have imagined initiating any contact with the Battousai, considering how much he hates violence – sometimes even more than I do._ Kaoru thought sourly. "Goodnight Father." She sighed and left the room.

Kaoru retired to her bedroom and slowly dressed for bed. As she brushed out her hair, she thought back to Kenshin's funny little outburst. That had been really unexpected – to hear something so innocent by someone so…deadly. It hadn't fit his reputation at all! She giggled again before thinking back at the source of his outburst. She touched the part of her hand that had touched his by accident, still tingling from earlier. The only explanation she could come up with was that she was scared of the Battousai – which is why his touch had shocked her into losing her grip. _What other reason could I possibly have other than the fact that his past scares me? Yes, that must be it._ She braided her hair into a plait and set out her futon for the night. As she laid down on the futon, she kept thinking back to Kenshin's hasty exit behind her closed eyelids. _But why did Himura-san get so annoyed anyway? It was just tea, for Kami's sake! Did he get angry just because I dropped some on him? That's so - so petty!_ She rolled over to find a more comfortable spot on her futon, trying to forget about that evening's events. She stared at the tingling area of her hand and then shook herself, forcing herself to sleep.

* * *

Himura Kenshin was brooding. He sighed for the umpteenth time, trying to forget the sound of Kamiya Kaoru's giggles from their last meeting. He kept trying to convince himself that her giggles were too high pitched, or too strangely paced, but he knew heart-of-heart that Kaoru's laugh was perfect. More than perfect actually, considering how it kept replaying in his head over and over again to remind him of her – but he liked to use 'haunt' instead. Yes, she was haunting his thoughts. He didn't want to think about why her presence had overwhelmed him that evening. No, that kind of contemplation would lead him down through darker paths he did not want to consider right now. He hadn't meant to let that expression escape him – Kami knows it had been years since he had last said something like that in front of other people who now considered him to be the greatest assassin in all of Japan. But something about Kaoru just made him feel like he was back to being Himura Shinta, and not Himura Battousai. But what had she done? She had gone ahead and laughed at one of the most terrifying people in Japan. Kenshin wondered if that was how Kaoru would ever view him. Either she hated him, or at best she found him laughable. She would never like him, at least he didn't think she would. And this was why Kenshin felt a sort of heaviness in his heart he did not know existed before this revelation. _She would never like someone like me – she already dislikes me, and she doesn't even know about my recent past as the Battousai yet. If she found out…she would probably never even look at me again…_

Kenshin willed these treacherous thoughts to disappear as he caught sight of some movement down the deserted roads leading to Kanryu's main residence. As Kanryu's personal guard, he had the right to keep a track of those who went in and out to meet Kanryu, but he knew that what he was doing now was less for Kanryu's sake and more for his undercover assignment. Okina had told him to keep an eye out for anyone who seemed to have any connection to the drug business – especially those connected to the opium supply chain. So far Kenshin hadn't been able to find anyone in direct contact with the chain, but he was hoping that one of these nights he would be able to track one of Kanryu's suppliers in or out of his several "secret" meetings. He was about to follow the moving figure when he saw that it was none other than Kanryu's woman. _Was she called…Takani?_ Kenshin relaxed his form a little as he watched her pass his hidden position in the shadows. There was no point following her, because he doubted Kanryu would tell her anything about his underhanded activities. As boastful as Kanryu was, Kenshin knew he wasn't stupid enough to go blabbering whatever he was doing to anyone but those involved, especially when others could be easily taken hostage for information.

Kenshin was about to leave his hiding place when he heard a soft sob coming from the direction of the woman who had left. She stood on the bridge over one the smaller rivers that ran through the estate, looking into the water while silently holding back her tears. She looked miserable to Kenshin, and he stood still, not knowing whether to make his presence known to the woman. The woman leaned over the bridge, as if checking the water's depth, and then rested her hands on the railing and closed her eyes. Kenshin's eyes widened as he realised what she was trying to do and rushed towards without a second thought. Just as she was about to lift herself off over the railing and jump into the water, strong hands grasped her shoulders and pulled her back onto the safer side of the bridge.

"No, let me go!"

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Let me go!" She turned around and hit Kenshin on his chest, trying to struggle out of his grasp.

"Miss, please calm down. Tell me what's wrong." He didn't let her go, and it wasn't until she got a good look at his face that she stopped struggling and merely trembled in his arms.

"You…" Her knees gave out under her, and Kenshin caught her before she could fall to the ground. She seemed shocked, so Kenshin decided to seat her on the side of the bridge. She turned her head away the moment he let go of her, making no attempt to stop her tears now. "Why did you save me? You should have let me fall. You have to kill me now anyway."

"Why would I kill you, Miss?"

"If you won't kill me now, I assume you'll just tell Kanryu about what I tried to do and then he'll be the one to kill me. I suppose it doesn't matter really."

Kenshin looked at her in quiet disbelief of her confession. "…I won't tell him, Miss."

It was her turn to look surprised, before the look melted away into one of disgust. "Himura-san, as much as I would like to believe you, I'm afraid your position as Kanryu's personal guard doesn't give me much to believe in."

"You know me?"

She let out a cynical laugh. "Everyone knows who you are, Himura-san. Or should I say, _Battousai_?"

A flicker of anger and sadness passed through Kenshin's eyes before he focused on her again. "Why were you trying to kill yourself, Miss?"

The woman sighed a heavy sigh and looked towards the estate, a deep sorrow masking her features. "I suppose telling or not telling you will make no difference to my fate, so I might as well. I have done…things that I'm not proud of, Himura-san. Things that should have never been done. I'm the reason – the reason this country is going to be ruined. It's my fault. It's all my fault."

She broke down in tears once more, curling into herself to block out Kenshin's presence. Kenshin looked at her in confusion and slight sympathy. It seemed that this woman was more than just Kanryu's lover. _Was she involved in Kanryu's drug ring?_ No, it couldn't be. What use would she be to the operation? But whatever her role, she was obviously terrified of Kanryu enough to kill herself. Kenshin's long-present protective instincts resurfaced looking at her curled frame and he decided that if he was going to expose Kanryu's dirty deeds, he would have to protect Kanryu's woman too. But first he needed information. Kenshin didn't know how she was going to ruin the future of Japan, but it seemed that she knew more about Kanryu than he currently did. He needed to ask her more, but their time was running out as he sensed a few guards nearby heading their way. First he needed to get her away from them so as to not raise any suspicions to Kanryu.

"Miss, I think you should be heading back now. There are more of Kanryu's guards coming this way."

The woman looked up at him and then at the guards who were still at a distance.

"Why…why are you helping me?"

Kenshin looked down at her and helped her stand up.

"Go. You were never here. Kanryu has nothing he needs to know about."

The woman stared at Kenshin, confused that he had avoided her question, but grateful of his assistance. "Thank you, Himura-san. You're not as bad as the monster the rumours have made you out to be." She turned to leave, but Kenshin stopped her.

"Miss – it's only fair I know your name since you know mine."

She turned around and gave him a broken smile.

"Megumi. Takani Megumi."

* * *

A/N: Wow two A/Ns in one chapter I'm killing it. But yay a new (well to this story at least) character is introduced, so some development there. I tried to make a heart racing scene with the teacup scene but I honestly don't think it was up to that standard. Oh well, let's see what you think. Let me know how you liked (or disliked) it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N:** I'm trying to stick to the basic plot of North and South but this is proving to be more difficult than I had imagined. Ah well, I'm still going to try my best to continue this. Thanks for reading!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Okina was a patient man. It wasn't just his profession that required it, but it was also a part of his personality. Normally, getting information meant that he could be left waiting for weeks, if not months, for the next piece to come through from one of the Oniwabanshu's many messengers across the country. But he knew the wait was always worth it. However, this day found him pacing around his room in a rather hurried way. He knew that it would take some time to crack through Kanryu's defences and find out what his business was. Kanryu was far too much of a suspicious man to leave alone, especially now that he knew that Kanryu was dealing in drugs apart from just those military weapons back during the war. But it was taking long, far too long to uncover his drug business. Kanryu was being extra careful on this venture - at least that's what it seemed like to Okina.

Finally Kenshin had contacted Okina a few days ago, saying he had some important matters to discuss regarding Kanryu. Okina could only hope that it was something to do with figuring out who was supplying Kanryu with the opium. So far they had checked their sources in the other areas of Japan and even China – but had come up with nothing as to who was Kanryu's aide in this. However it was, the supply must have been coming from inside Japan, not from the outside.

The knock on Okina's door and the low voice of his expected guest stopped Okina in his tracks as he waited for Kenshin to enter.

"Okina-dono." Kenshin bowed respectfully low.

"Ah, Himura-kun. Please sit down. Some tea?"

"No thank you, Okina-dono. I'm afraid I'm short on time, that I am."

"I see. What is it that you wanted to tell me, Himura-kun? Your message seemed quite urgent."

"Yes, I happened to meet Kanryu's woman a few nights ago. I wanted to ask if you had any more information on her."

"Kanryu's woman? Why would you want to know more about her? Most of Kanryu's women happen to be escorts and the like from the very same teahouses he sells his opium to."

"This one seemed…different, that she did."

Okina looked at him for a long moment in contemplation, voicing a concern he never had before about the Battousai.

"Good heavens, Himura-kun. Don't tell me she's caught your fancy and you're trying to take her away from him?"

"That was not my intention, Okina-dono. She…she was trying to kill herself."

"And are you trying to save her?"

"It's not that. She said that she was going to be Japan's ruin. And that she had done things she wished she never had."

"We all have things we wished we had never done, Himura-kun. You should know better than most. But that does not mean what she has done will have any significance to our mission."

"Her name is Takani Megumi, so she said. Does that hold any significance?"

"Takani?" Okina eyebrows drew in together in deep concentration as he thought back on the name. _It couldn't be…_ "Are you sure, Himura-kun?"

"Yes – is it someone you know?"

"The Takani's were one of the most well-known medical practitioners in Kyoto. Their whole family were full of doctors. The last that was heard of them was that the family had died out, leaving only a young daughter behind. A young daughter named Takani Megumi. But she went missing and was assumed dead too. Of course, Takani is quite a common name – but it could very well be that she's the missing Takani daughter, since the name is a perfect match."

"Doctor, you say?"

"Not just doctors. That family was an expert at making medicine a much as administering it. They were the leading makers of many healing ailments until they died out."

"Making medicine…you don't think…?"

Okina simply nodded, deep in thought. "It could very well be that we have found Kanryu's source of opium. But we need to confirm it. Will you be able to?"

"I will try, Okina-dono. But Kanryu keeps her hidden well, so it will take some time."

"That's alright, but the sooner we get this, the quicker we can expose Kanryu."

"Understood, Okina-dono." Kenshin bowed low again and stood up to leave.

"Ah, Himura-kun, I have another matter to discuss with you."

Kenshin hesitated before sitting down again. "Yes, Okina-dono?"

"So, how are you getting along with Kaoru-chan?"

"Wh-what?" Kenshin looked at him with wide eyes, slightly startled at the mention of her name.

"Oh you know, after what you told me. Has she found out about your work at Kanryu's?"

"Oh." The change in Kenshin's face was too quick for Okina to catch before it turned blank again. "She does not like me very much, that she does not."

"…I see. It's a shame really, she's lovely company."

"She is." Okina looked pointedly at Kenshin in surprise of his quick response. "I-I mean, I suppose she would be, I wouldn't know, that I wouldn't."

"Hmm. Well, I wanted to let you know that there's going to be a celebration a week from now at the _Aoiya,_ and you're welcome to attend, of course."

"Celebration?"

"Yes. It seems that Koshijiro has finally managed to get his first student for his kenjutstu school. I thought that was a good excuse to have a party!"

 _Sometimes it's hard to imagine this lecherous old party-loving man is the head of Japan's most secret ninja organisation._ Kenshin sighed. He generally disliked gatherings of the sort the old Okina was so fond of. But this time it might be entertaining if… "Uh, thank you for the invitation Okina-dono. So this gathering is for Kamiya-san?"

"Oh, not only for him. I hear Kaoru-chan has had quite the success in Maekawa's dojo, so I suppose she'll be present too, to celebrate."

"I…see."

"So you'll make it?"

"I shall try my best, that I shall."

"Excellent! I'll let you know about the details later on during the week."

"Very well, Okina-dono. I must take my leave now. Goodbye." Kenshin bowed low and left, strangely anticipating next week's appointment. Okina watched him leave with a sparkle in his eye. _Oh dear, it seems that our little samurai has taken a fancy to Kaoru-chan_. Okina chuckled to himself. _Ah, the party is going to be interesting._

* * *

"Kaoru-chan, so tell us – which of the Kyoto boys has caught your fancy?"

"Eh?"

"Yes, yes we want to know!"

"Come on, there's no need to be shy Kaoru-chan!"

Kaoru sighed. What had she gotten herself into? If she had known Misao's sudden insistence to visit the Akabeko would turn into an interrogation about her apparent love life, she wouldn't have agreed to come in the first place. But here she was, surrounded by Misao, Tae and Tsubame, all interested in whether there was some "boy" she liked.

"There's no one."

"Ehhhhhh? There has to be!" Misao squealed.

"There really isn't."

"But Kaoru-chan, you've already been here in Kyoto for more than a month. I see at least 3 attractive men in just Akabeko every night alone. How is it possible that you've not seen even one?" Tae said exasperatedly.

"I suppose I just haven't had the time. I'm always either at Maekawa-san's dojo or at home."

"Oh Kaoru, that's why you must come out more often!"

"I…suppose." Kaoru said non-committedly.

"Well, at least tell us who your ideal man would be? I know mine is Aoshi-sama through and through." Misao said dreamily.

"Ideal man?" Kaoru thought for a moment, "Hmm, I don't think I've really thought about it before."

"Oh! How about someone tall, dark and handsome?"

"Or a someone who can fight, like a samurai?"

"Or what if you like someone like a yellow-haired foreigner?"

At this all the girls burst out giggling.

"I doubt I'd be able to see a foreigner here anyway." Kaoru said. "But I think I'd like someone who could respect me, as a woman and as a swordsman."

"And he'd have to be handsome too, of course, isn't that right Kaoru?" Tae smirked.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if he was handsome, that's true." Kaoru said mock seriously. The girls started laughing again, so loudly this time that many in the restaurant looked up in surprise.

"Speaking of handsome, I heard Himura-san gave a visit to your house recently. Now, he's as handsome a man as you can get." Tae said cheekily.

"Ah, yes - he came to wish us well for the new house." Kaoru replied, suddenly reminded of scarlet hair and violet eyes.

"Tae I can't believe you find Himura handsome. He's such a girl!" Misao said.

"Misao, you're too blinded by your adoration for Shinomori-san to understand Himura-san's attractiveness. It's true he's slightly feminine in build, but his face could rival any girl's in terms of beauty. And that hair!"

"Eh, I suppose Himura has some nice hair."

"Kaoru-chan, don't you think him handsome?"

"Eh? I-I guess so." Kaoru was a bit flustered. Did she find him handsome? She didn't know. But she knew Himura-san was not an ugly man, by any means. Tae's words of his feminine beauty had some truth in them. "He's alright-looking."

"Oh if the other women heard you say that, they'd believe you were not a woman."

"Other women? What other women?" Kaoru asked.

"Himura-san has been one of Kyoto's most 'eligible bachelors' ever since he came back here, after the war. Even now, there are always propositions by different merchants to marry off their daughters to him."

"Oh…I see." _All those merchants lining up their daughters to be married off to the Battousai…_ Kaoru didn't know how to feel about that.

"I can't believe Himura is so popular," Misao commented, "He's nothing like Aoshi-sama at all!" With this, Misao took a big swig of sake that she had picked off another table.

"Misao! You're going to make me lose customers if you're going to keep stealing off their tables!" Tae reprimanded. Misao simply stuck her tongue out in response.

" _Mou_ don't be such a spoilsport Tae-san - I wish I could be drinking with Aoshi-sama instead."

"You shouldn't be drinking anything as strong as sake at your age, Misao-chan," Tae said.

"Oh I know! How about we have a drinking party? I can be with Aoshi-sama and Kaoru can be with – oh I know – with Himura!" Misao giggled delightfully.

"Misao!" Tae exclaimed.

"Even better, Kaoru can get drunk and then Himura can save her by carrying her all across - "

"Misao!" Kaoru's face was on fire by this point, and frustrated, she decided to leave.

"Aww, Kaoru-chaaan, don't go home yet!"

"Misao-chan, you're drunk – go to sleep. It's time for me to head home anyways, my father will be worried about me if I don't go anytime soon."

"Goodnight Kaoru-chan, I hope we have not repelled your company for the future." Tae said apologetically.

Kaoru smiled at her in assurance, shaking her head to dismiss the idea. "No, it was all good fun – I would like to do this again sometime. Goodnight Tae-san, Misao-chan." She left the Akabeko and headed towards her new dojo, shivering slightly in the evening's chill. As loud as they were, Kaoru liked both the women and was fast considering them to be good friends. _I guess Sano's my friend too._ Kaoru chuckled to herself at her slowly growing family of those she could trust in this new city. _And Himura-san…_ He wasn't a friend – not yet anyway. Would he ever be? _I wonder…_ While she pondered these thoughts, her feet took her back home.

* * *

He watched her from afar as she stepped out of Maekawa's dojo. She seemed tired from her kendo class, but somehow satisfied with her work for the day. She lifted the small bag and bokken and carried it on her back, ready to end the day in a long, hot bath. _Should I approach her?_ Unsure, Kenshin just stood across the dojo not knowing how to proceed. It had already been two days since his talk with Okina, and each day he would manage to unconsciously end up at Maekawa's, hoping to catch a glimpse of the blue-eyed kendo master. Today the Gods were clearly favouring him, as he caught her just in time. But what would he say? Kenshin did not know yet. He didn't even know why he wanted to see her in the first place, for Kami's sake! His agitation suddenly vanished just as Kaoru looked up and met his pale violet eyes in the distance. Kaoru's sapphire orbs widened in clear surprise at his unexpected visit, but otherwise she didn't make a move.

"Himura-san...?"

His forgotten agitation resurfaced ten times stronger, and Kenshin felt his heartbeat quicken in response to her question.

"Ah, Kaoru-dono. I didn't expect you here."

"Really?...but this is Maekawa-sensei's dojo..."

"Oh-oh! Right! It, uh, must have slipped my mind, that it must." _Ah, couldn't I think of anything better to say?_ Kenshin mentally berated himself. _She must think me very strange..._

"Right..."

 _Was Himura-san alright?_ He was acting strangely flustered and unobservant, completely unlike his normal self.

"So...what brings you here, Himura-san?"

"I was just...passing by, that I was."

"Oh..." They fell into awkward silence again. Kaoru looked over him in slight concern, not knowing what to do. _This is bad! It's still uncomfortable between us since the evening he came over for tea...Oh right, tea!_

 _"_ Uh, Himura-san, I need to apologize to you for the last time. I really didn't mean to spill the tea on you - it was an honest mistake. Please accept my deepest apologies." Kaoru bowed low to Kenshin.

"Oh, it's quite alright, Kaoru-dono. Forgive me for being so rude as to refuse your hospitality. It was just that I had to be some place else." _Great,_ now he felt bad for the way he acted. Battousai or not, he found that he didn't mind being laughed at, as long as that kept the smile on her face.

"I hope you will visit us again sometime soon?"

"Would you like me to come?" A soft hope flared inside Kenshin's chest, as he waited for her reply with bated breath.

"…Yes, that would be nice." Kaoru replied softly.

"Oh." Kenshin didn't know how to make sense of the sudden fluttering in his stomach, and neither did he try to make sense of it.

"I just think, Himura-san, that we started off on the wrong foot, and that maybe we should try getting to know each other better – especially after our first meeting." _What am I saying! This is so embarrassing!_ But Kaoru wanted to have a second chance with him, so she asked away, determined. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is, well…"

"Yes, Kaoru-dono?"

"Do you want to be…friends?"

A small silence filled the air. Kaoru waited, panicked by the silence. _I can't believe I said it! I'm sure he hates me by now!_ She kept hoping – hoping for something. Kenshin's face was blank, as if he hadn't been paying attention at all.

"…Friends?"

"I mean I can understand why you may not really like me – actually Himura-san, forget I said - "

"Okay, let's be friends."

"You…you want to?"

"Yes, of course. I would be happy to be Kaoru-dono's friend." Kenshin smiled a soft smile, the first Kaoru had ever seen. It did strange things to her heart, but she didn't want to think about that right now.

"Okay, that's great. We're…friends now." She replied with a small smile o her own.

"Forgive me, Kaoru-dono, but I am not quite familiar with what we do…as friends."

"Oh, I mean, we get to know each – we talk, hmm, and we enjoy each other's company!"

"Ah, I see. Does that mean I will get the pleasure of enjoying your company at Okina-dono's party?"

"Party?"

"Yes, he said he was hosting one in honor of you and your father being successful in opening the family dojo. Ah, I have yet to congratulate you and your father, Kaoru-dono. Forgive me."

"Oh thank you, Himura-san. Will you…be attending the party?"

"I did give Okina-dono my word that I would drop by."

"Oh, right, well – yes, I shall see you there, I suppose."

"Well then, goodbye, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin bowed and left first, not wanting her to see his sudden excitement at the thought of the party. To think such a small thing like being friends made his whole being lighter. _That is because you have not had a friend in a very long time, that is all. There is nothing more to it, there is not._

Kaoru watched him leave, feeling very much the same. _I suppose he's not so bad after all…_


End file.
